


heartbeat

by thecarlysutra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short one for celeste9, on the prompt <i>just once</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



  
_funny you’re the broken one but i’m the only one who needed saving_  
      —Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko, “Stay” 

Just once I want something that’s mine. Something beyond my hands and my skin and the gun in my hands—something I can wrap my world around, something I can seat in my heart.

I wanted you. 

***

Just once I want something I can’t break. Something beyond logic and the laws of thermodynamics—something to give me faith, something to open my heart.

I wanted you.  



End file.
